I Depend on You
by Pastthestars5728
Summary: Riley is concerned about Mac and Jack's co-dependency issues, and they tell her why she shouldn't have to be. Tag to the episode Wind Water.


**Hey guys! So it's been a _super_ long time since I posted anything, but I had this confrontation nagging at my brain and I wanted to write it. Sorry I'm my writing is rusty or if the characters are out of character, and that the length is short but I tried my best. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

...

Riley knew Mac and Jack depended on each other. She was more than well aware of that, especially after having to literally pretend to be Jack at that diner on her mission with Mac. She had spent countless moments watching the two seemingly read each other's minds, and communicating exactly what they need without having to say more than two words. It was impressive, yet they seemed to fall apart without each other there. They were extremely co-dependent.

And yes, she was well aware of it. But as far as she knew, Mac and Jack definitely weren't.

Currently, they were on their plane ride home from a particularly excruciating mission, specifically the one in Pakistan after their impromptu mission in Peurto Rico. They were tired, and Jack had gotten a long cut on his arm that Mac had had to patch in the field, but they were all still in (pretty much) one piece and finally heading home. They had a while before they were going to reach LA, and Matty had debriefed them on the plane a little bit earlier with the purpose of letting them go home right when they landed.

Everything was peaceful and quiet for the first time in a week.

Which, to Riley, seemed like as good a time as any to talk to the partners about their unbelievable amount of co-dependency.

Right now, Bozer was sitting next to her on his phone playing some sort of game, and Mac and Jack were sitting across from them. Mac was sitting on his seat sideways, his back against the seat next to him and his legs stretched across Jack's lap. Jack was on his phone, and Mac had a book about the history of Iceland that he was reading.

She decided to text Bozer, as to not draw attention to her plans before she was ready.

 **Riley: So, should we ask them about it?**

Bozer looked up at her with question in his eyes before adverting his attention back to his phone. The other two didn't notice.

 **Bozer: About what?**

 **Riley: If they're aware of their ridiculous amount of co-dependency?**

Bozer laughed lightly, shaking his head. He already knew what they were going to say.

 **Bozer: Sure, why not**

That was all Riley needed. She clapped her hands together and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, startling everyone else on the virtually silent plane. She saw Mac actually jump, before turning his head to look at her. She had to suppress a laugh. "So..." She said, trying to sound serious. "We need to talk."

That got their attention. Mac sat up and Jack set his phone down. "Whats up?" Asked Jack, clearly confused.

"Well, we noticed something." Started Riley.

Realization dawned on Macs face. "Is this the co-dependency thing again?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Jack, still confused. He looked between Mac and Riley, unsure of who he was talking to anymore.

Mac beat Riley to her answer. "Riley thinks were too co-dependent."

"Look, I never said it was a terrible thing. It's just, you two tend to lose it a little bit when you're not there to calm each other down. I mean, Mac I literally had to pretend to be Jack to help you think of an idea, and Jack had a conversation with himself over what you two would be talking about if he was being held hostage with you." explained Riley.

Both Mac and Jack looked at each other again, their eyebrows raised. "You were having conversations with yourself?" Laughed Mac. He eyed his partner before busting out laughing.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't make Riley play role-play." Retorted Jack. Mac just shook his head.

"So, it there an action part to this counseling session or is that it?" Asked Mac, but in a teasing way.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want you guys to, like, fall apart or something if you're not together." She said, her gaze switching to the ground. This got Mac laughing again, and made Jack crack a smile.

"Riley. I don't think you understand us very well." Said Jack, his face still split into a grin.

Riley frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "What?' She asked, her voice more hurt than she intended it to be.

"Well, we've been partners for 8 years*, and there's been a very small number of missions where we've had no contact with each other. That's enough near-death experiences to become pretty close." Said Mac, his voice light.

"What Mac means is that we've been doing this a long time. We've grown used to each other." Said Jack. He nudged Mac with his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Said Riley, not sure what else to say. She leaned back in her chair. "But seriously, you guys need to spend some time apart. Your like that couple who can't do anything without each other."

Mac laughed again, shifting back into his original position. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"Whatever." Grumbled Jack, throwing a piece of Chex mix at Mac. "I'm the best damn person you've ever had to get used to."

Riley rolled her eyes. Maybe the co-dependency really wasn't an issue. After all, it just showed how much they truly needed each other, and there was no partnership she would rather work with.

...

 ***I'm not actually sure how many years they've been partners, but this is what I came up with after thinking about it.**

 **So what did you think? I think Riley would have been concerned at first, but Mac and Jack would have brushed it off like it was nothing, and Riley would figure out that it really wasn't a bad thing.**

 **As for the latest episode, I loved it! It was super good. I love episodes that show Mac and Jacks need for each other on the show.**

 **If you guys have any requests, I'd love to do them! I love to write and elaborate on others ideas, I'm just terrible with coming up with my own, so send me requests if you have any for any type of story that you would like to to write, because I would totally be up to doing them.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **~Past The Stars**


End file.
